prettylittleliarsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Jenna Marshall
Jenna Marshall is een personage in de Pretty Little Liars serie. Jenna wordt gespeeld door actrice Tammin Sursok. Biografie Jenna Marshall is de jongere stiefzus van Toby Cavanaugh. Ze is het slachtoffer geworden van één van Alison's streken, waardoor ze blind is geworden. Ze krijgt haar zicht een tijd later weer terug dankzij een succesvolle operatie aan haar ogen. Later wordt duidelijk dat de operatie niet heeft geholpen zoals werd gehoopt en daardoor verliest ze langzaamaan haar zicht weer. Jenna is lid van 'The Alliance' met Shana en Melissa. In oktober 2008 komt Jenna terug naar Rosewood, kort nadat haar moeder getrouwd is met Toby's vader. Ze werd al snel populair op Rosewood High School. Alison nodigde Jenna uit om bij haar vriendinnengroep te komen, maar dit wees ze af. Dit leidde tot rivaliteit en haat tussen de twee meiden. Jenna is erg seksueel, agressief en manipulerend persoon. Ze dwong haar stiefbroer Toby tot een seksuele relatie met haar. Nadat ze door Alison en haar vriendinnen blind wordt, ontwikkelt Jenna haat jegens alle Liars; deze wrok koestert ze vandaag de dag nog. Jenna lijkt betrokken te zijn in de 'N.A.T. Club' toen Alison nog in leven was. Ze vindt het niet erg dat Alison overleden is en gaat door met het bespioneren van de Liars, om ervoor te zorgen dat ze haar geheimen niet onthullen. Tegen het einde van seizoen twee ondergaat Jenna een oogoperatie en de rest van seizoen twee en geheel seizoen drie heeft ze haar zicht terug. In seizoen vier wordt echter duidelijk dat de operatie slechts tijdelijk effect heeft gehad. Ze datete met de populaire Noel Kahn toen ze haar zicht terug had en gebruikte hem om op school weer populair te worden. Toen ze nog blind was, dacht Jenna dat Garrett (met wie ze gedated heeft) Alison had vermoord. Door de hele serie heen wordt duidelijk dat Jenna dacht te weten hoe Alison vermoord werd. Dit blijkt echter uiteindelijk niet te kloppen. Op dit moment is Jenna herstellende van een hoofdwond die ze opgelopen heeft door een onbekende aanvaller. Uiterlijk Jenna is een mysterieus uitziend meisje, met donker haar en groene ogen. Wanneer ze blind is en doet alsof ze blind is, draagt ze altijd haar zonnebril - wanneer ze weer kan zien en dit ook onthuld wordt, draagt ze geen zonnebril meer en zien we haar hele gezicht. Verhaallijn Jenna |-|Seizoen 1= Pilot thumb|left Jenna wordt door Toby Cavanaugh begeleid op de begrafenis van Alison. Iedereen is geschokt dat ze op de begrafenis van Alison aanwezig is, omdat zij en Alison niet overweg konden met elkaar. Na afloop van de begrafenis wordt ze door Toby naar de auto geleid. The Jenna Thing thumb|leftJenna komt de Apple Rose Grille binnen wanneer de Liars daar ook zitten. De Liars zien haar binnenkomen en worden doodstil. Als Jenna zit vertrekken ze heel zachtjes het restaurant uit. thumb|leftTijdens lunch zijn de Liars bang dat hun leugens hen in de problemen zal brengen. Ze proberen te rationaliseren dat het geheim dat ze met zijn vieren hebben niets te maken heeft met de dood van Alison, maar tegelijkertijd maakt hun geheim duidelijk dat Alison vijanden had, mensen die haar mogelijk pijn willen doen. Het lijkt dan ook bijna op aanwijzing dat Jenna de aula ingelopen komt met het onmiskenbare geluid van haar blindenstok. Aria nodigt Jenna uit om bij hen te komen zitten in de aula, en dus hebben ze met zijn vijven samen lunch. Het is de ongemakkelijkste lunch ooit en Jenna bemerkt de dodelijke stilte en maakt hier een opmerking over - evenals over Ali's dood. Ze krijgen allemaal een flashback naar het ongeluk dat Jenna verblind heeft. thumb|leftAls Spencer gaat hardlopen, ziet ze Jenna op een bankje zitten, die een bericht verstuurd vanaf haar blinden telefoon. Spencer stopt, Jenna draait haar hoofd in de richting van Spencer - bijna alsof ze Spencer kan zien. Is Jenna "A"? Verschijningen Aantal afleveringen: 38/95 |-|Seizoen 1= * Pilot * The Jenna Thing * To Kill a Mocking Girl * Reality Bites Me * There's No Place Like Homecoming * The Homecoming Hangover * Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone * Moments Later * Salt Meets Wound * The New Normal * The Badass Seed * A Person of Interest * Someone to Watch Over Me * Monsters In The End * For Whom the Bell Tolls |-|Seizoen 2= * It's Alive * My Name Is Trouble * Save The Date * Picture This * Touched By an A-ngel * I Must Confess * Over My Dead Body * The First Secret * The Blonde Leading the Blind * The Naked Truth * Eye of the Beholder * If These Dolls Could Talk |-|Seizoen 3= * Blood Is The New Black * Kingdom of the Blind * That Girl Is Poison * The Kahn Game * What Lies Beneath * Single Fright Female * This Is a Dark Ride * A dAngerous gAme |-|Seizoen 4= * "A" Is For A-l-i-v-e * Into the Deep Vriendschappen *'IAN: '''Jenna wordt gezien terwijl ze met Ian praat in The Badass Seed. Ze krijgt een tas van hem uitgereikt, maar is geen vrienden met hem. Ze kent hem mogelijk van de N.A.T. Club. Ian lijkt Jenna niet te vertrouwen of aardig te vinden, maar ze zijn kennelijk wel op de een of andere manier verbonden met elkaar. Jenna wordt ook gezien met Garrett en Ian op een film die gemaakt is in de kamer van Alison op de avond dat Alison vermoord werd. Melissa komt even later ook binnen en roept "Waar is ze?!" - dit impliceert dat ze vrienden is met iedereen van de N.A.T. Club. *'MONA: Jenna wordt gezien terwijl ze met Mona aan het praten is in de eerste Halloween Special. Nadat Jenna in haar sexy Lady Gaga kostuum werd getoond en Alison probeert vrienden te worden met Jenna - wat ze weigert -, komt Mona naar haar toe om te vertellen dat Jenna's kostuum beter is dan dat van Alison (Alison en Jenna hebben hetzelfde Lady Gaga kostuum aan). Jenna vertelt haar glimlachend dat ze dat beter niet aan Ali kan vertellen, waarop Mona zegt "ze kan mij niet bang maken". Jenna krijgt een duivels lachje op haar gezicht. De vriendschap die op dat moment ontstaat wordt verwoest op het moment dat Jenna Noel Kahn van Mona steelt en Mona haar begint te haten. *'''MELISSA: '''Melissa en Jenna praten op het bal in de aflevering unmAsked. In A dAngerous gAme praat Jenna met Melissa en Shana bij haar thuis terwijl ze enkele mysterieuze filmpjes bekijken. Mona beweert dat Jenna en Shana bang zijn voor Melissa. Relaties '''TOBY CAVANAUGH: Jenna is obsessief als het op Toby aankomt. Ze heeft Toby gedwongen tot een seksuele relatie met haar in het verleden. Het lijkt alsof ze nog steeds verliefd is op Toby - als hij met Emily, Spencer of een ander meisje is, reageert ze een beetje jaloers. Eén affaire: Begin: Nog voor Pilot Einde: ... Reden: ... GARRETT REYNOLDS: Jenna wordt gezien met Garrett Reynolds, met wie ze een geheime relatie heeft. In Save The Date komen de Liars hier achter, wanneer ze hen zien kussen voor het raam. Eén relatie: Begin: ... Einde: ... Reden: ... NATE ST. GERMAIN: Jenna lijkt een relatie te hebben met Nate St. Germain, die zich voordoet als Maya's neef. Ze wordt gezien terwijl ze met hem flirt in That Girl Is Poison. Zen nodigt hem uiteindelijk uit op haar verjaardagsfeest en Nate koopt een kaars als verjaardagscadeau voor haar. Hij vraagt Emily voor tips voor iets beters voor hun date. Eén relatie: Begin: ... Einde: ... Reden: ... NOEL KAHN: Als de relatie tussen Mona en Noel eindigt, worden Noel en Jenna close en lijken ze zelfs te daten. Ze zijn mogelijk de hele zomer samen, maar dat is onduidelijk. De Liars zijn niet zeker of ze uit elkaar zijn.. Eén relatie: Begin: ... Einde: ... Reden: ... SHANA CRUZ: In A dAngerous gAme praat Jenna met iemand aan de telefoon die haar gaat beschermen. Later ontmoet Jenna Shana in het park en houden ze elkaars hand vast, terwijl Jenna haar instructies geeft over wat ze moet doen. Shana lijkt voor Jenna te zorgen en haar in de gaten te houden. In "A" Is For A-l-i-v-e onthult Mona dat Jenna en Shana elkaar al eerder kenden en Jenna mogelijk verliefd is op Shana. Eén relatie: Begin: Vermoedelijk A dAngerous gAme Einde: ... Reden: ... Geheimen *The Jenna Thing »» Wist dat de Liars met Alison achter het ongeluk zaten waardoor ze verblind werd. Dit geheim wordt '''wel' onthuld.'' Trivia *Jenna heeft haar stiefbroer Toby seksueel misbruikt. Jenna is seksueel erg agressief, wat ook duidelijk wordt van haar gedrag op het Halloween feest, en het lijkt haar goed af te gaan om seks te gebruiken als manier om een controle uit te oefenen over mannen. *Ze wordt verblind door een misplaatste grap van Alison, met hulp van de andere Liars. Naar het eind van seizoen twee krijgt ze een oogoperatie waardoor haar zicht (tijdelijk) terugkomt; al doet ze alsof ze niet kan zien. *Ze betaalde Caleb om Hanna te bespieden - voor een sleutel waarmee ze het geheim van haar relatie met Toby voor eeuwig kan bewaren. *Ze stopt een briefje in de zak van Jason DiLaurentis waarop staat "Ik weet wat je gedaan hebt". Dit briefje was geschreven om hem te laten geloven dat hij degene was die Alison vermoord had, terwijl zij weet dat hij dat niet deed. Ze deed dit om Garrett te beschermen, omdat ze dacht dat Garrett Alison vermoord had. *Jenna werd geslagen door Hanna, nadat Hanna erachter is dat Jenna Caleb gebruikte. *Voordat Jenna blind werd, was Jenna ook een meisje dat de potentie had om erg populair te worden. Alison voelt zich geïntimideerd en wil een team beginnen met Jenna, maar Jenna wil dit niet: ze wil haar eigen vrienden kiezen. *Jenna kan goed fluit spelen. *Jenna gebruikt een USB-stick in Someone to Watch Over Me. Het is onduidelijk hoe ze hiermee kan werken zonder te zien, maar er wordt wel gezegd dat ze een speciale blindencomputer heeft. In diezelfde aflevering, gebruikt Jenna de kluiscombinatie van Caleb, 2-1-4, om iets in zijn kluisje achter te laten. Hoe ze de locker kan openen zonder te zien is een mysterie, aangezien de nummers niet heel erg goed aangegeven worden. Een andere combinatie met nummers die verder van 0 af liggen zou haar mogelijk nog meer problemen kunnen geven. *Jenna denkt dat Garrett Alison heeft vermoord. *Jenna verliest haar zicht weer, en mogelijk wordt het nog slechter door de brand. *Men dacht dat Jenna biseksueel was, maar door haar persoonlijkheid (bijvoorbeeld het gebruiken van andere om iets te bereiken), zijn er ook sterke vermoedens dat ze Shana gebruikt in haar voordeel. *In de eerste aflevering van seizoen 4, A Is For A-l-i-v-e, is haar zicht veel slechter gevonden, wat duidelijk wordt omdat ze iemand nodig heeft om haar vast te houden (net als in Pilot) en ze haar zonnebril weer op heeft. *Ze is mogelijk degene die Toby heeft gezien of ze is degene die Toby tegen het hoofd sloeg in "A dAngerous gAme". *In de eerste aflevering van seizoen 4, ziet Emily een brandwond op Jenna's arm. De oorzaak is onduidelijk, maar het kan mogelijk van doen hebben met haar aanwezigheid bij de brand in de Lodge. *Seizoen vier is het eerste seizoen waarin Jenna een gastster is. Theorieën Theorieën waarom Jenna mogelijk wel A is Er zijn diverse fans die denken dat Jenna "A" is, en ze wordt aanvankelijk ook verdacht door de Liars zelf. Gebeurtenissen / feiten die dit ondersteunen zijn: *Jenna heeft een motief om de Liars te haten omdat ze ervoor gezorgd hebben dat Jenna blind door het leven gaat en omdat ze het vermoeden heeft dat de Liars de filmpjes in hun bezit hebben waarop te zien is dat Jenna Toby seksueel misbruikt. Ook het filmpje van de nacht van Alison's verdwijning - waarop Jenna te zien is in de kamer van Alison - is in het bezit van de Liars. *Gedurende enige tijd in seizoen twee en drie, deed Jenna alsof ze nog blind was, terwijl ze haar zicht dankzij de operaties terug heeft. Ze wilde niet dat iemand wist dat ze weer kon zien. *De lippenstift die ze gebruikt in Reality Bites Me is dezelfde kleur als Alison gebruikte: Jungle Red. *Het bericht van "A" op Spencer's spiegel in Can You Hear Me Now? is ook in dezelfde kleur. *Jenna werd als laatste gezien terwijl ze een SMS verstuurde in de laatste scène van de aflevering The Jenna Thing. *Alison ging op bezoek bij Jenna in het ziekenhuis; mogelijk hebben ze gepraat over meer dan alleen wat Jenna heeft verteld aan de Liars. *Het wordt gesuggereerd dat Jenna degene was die Logan Reed inhuurde, nadat Spencer een anoniem bericht heeft gestuurd waarin ze hem omkocht voor geld. *Jenna en Ian kenden elkaar, Ian overhandigt haar pakketjes en belt haar. *Jenna en Garrett waren betrokken bij 'The Jason Thing' - Jenna heeft een briefje in Jason's zak gedaan na Alison's verdwijning, waarop stond "Ik weet wat je gedaan hebt", waardoor Jason geloofde dat hij verantwoordelijk was voor Ali's moord. Dit wordt duidelijk in Over My Dead Body. *In The First Secret, beginnen Jenna en Mona mogelijk een vriendschap. Als Alison Jenna ontmoet in de kostuumwinkel, zegt Jenna dat ze Alison al kent. *In de aflevering Crash and Burn, Girl! zien we mogelijk Jenna's bril op tafel liggen als de stewardess haar kop koffie neerzet. Theorieën waarom Jenna niet "A" is Ookal is Jenna nog steeds een verdachte, zijn er ook een aantal dingen waardoor ze eigenlijk "A" niet kan zijn: *Jenna is veel te voor de hand liggend. *Jenna heeft conflicten met Toby (wat betreft hun relatie) en Mona (Jenna heeft Noel van haar gestolen), en zij zijn beiden leden van het A-team geweest. Het is niet logisch dat ze met hen zou samenwerken. *Jenna was blind voor het grootste gedeelte van de serie tot nu toe, waardoor het erg moeilijk wordt voor haar om de taken uit te voeren die vereist zijn bij het A-team. *Het feit dat Jenna gelooft dat Garrett Alison heeft vermoord was onjuist, en dit suggereert ook dat zij niet zoveel weet als we denken dat ze wist. *In Single Fright Female lijkt Jenna bezorgd over Emily's welzijn, en waarschuwt ze dat Nate niet te vertrouwen is. Ze vlucht dan de stad uit. Dit zijn geen typische gedragingen voor een "A". *Jenna lijkt ook het doelwit van iemand te zijn, ze is bijna vermoord in een brand nadat ze een SMS kreeg naar Jason DiLaurentis thuis te komen. Er vanuit gaande dat dit van "A" is en "A" haar ook probeerde te vermoorden, is het niet logisch dat Jenna in het A-team zou zitten. *Tussen de gebeurtenissen van This Is A Dark Ride en She's Better Now is Jenna weg van Rosewood High School. Deze actie maakt het moeilijk voor Jenna om de Liars in de gaten te houden, wat ze wel zou willen als ze "A" zou zijn. *In A dAngerous gAme zien we Jenna als ze een SMS krijgt van "A" en snel uit haar raam kijkt om te zien van wie het komt. *In Into The Deep is Jenna waarschijnlijk op haar hoofd geslagen en het water in geduwd bij een mogelijk A-team lid. *De Alliance zegt de Liars te willen beschermen. Als dit zo is, dan is Jenna zeer waarschijnlijk niet "A". Quotes Spencer Jenna:'''So when did you move back to Rosewood? Last we heard you were at a school in Philadelphia for the...visually impaired. '''Jenna: '''It's okay, Spencer. You can say blind. It's not a dirty word. '''Jenna de Liars: We've all made mistakes. Remember, I'm still paying for yours. Jenna Mr. Fitz: I'm fascinated by the nature of evil. Jenna de Liars: I've never been the one you really need to fear 'Jenna de Liars:'Whisper, Whisper, whisper, it is almost as if Alison is still here. 'Jenna Hanna:'I never had a problem with my ears, Hanna. I guess we'll just have to see how it all turns out. 'Jenna Emily:'It seems to me that everyone who saw Ali the night she went missing is waking up dead. Foto's J107 Spencer Sees Jenna Texting.jpg|Jenna (The Jenna Thing) J034 Jenna Joins Lunch.jpg|Jenna (The Jenna Thing) J004 Jenna Enters ARG.jpg|Jenna (The Jenna Thing) J054 Jenna Begrafenis.jpg|Jenna (Pilot)